Digimon, The Future Digific
by Virginia Madison
Summary: This is only a preview of what's to come. Anyway, the kids are in the real world, and they meet Season 1 &2 digidestined. Chapter Two Up! Sorry it took so long, but I finally Updated!
1. Chapter One: Meeting Old Friends

This is a preview of what is to come in my digimon fic. Or I might make it a new fic entirely. Up to the reviewers. But anyway, I don't own digimon, and here's the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takuya and his friends, JP, Tommy, Zoë, and Koji, were talking about the adventures they were undertaking in the digital world. They were passing a Noodle, Noodle, Come get your Noodle Stand, and JP stopped and said, "Hold on just a minute, guys, I want to get some noodles." So they stopped walking while JP went up to the stand and waited for the owner to stop talking to the blonde-haired young man who looked like he was in his very early twenties.  
  
"Gabumon, Biyomon, and Palmon all sense it. There is an evil force in the digital world. It's coming really close to destroying it altogether. All the digimon have heard rumors about these legendary warriors that just appeared suddenly, and just as suddenly, most of them disappeared. Something's going on. We have to meet somehow, Davis."  
  
The owner of the stand nodded his head. "You take care of Matt, Mimi, Yolei, and Cody. I'll take care of Kari, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tai, and Ken. Meeting as soon as we can. It mostly depends on Mimi and Matt. Mimi may not be able to get a plane to come here from America for a while, and Matt has his band schedule. We'll probably meet in the old computer lab at the school when we do eventually meet, so I'll see you there."  
  
"See you the-" He stopped short, for he had just spotted JP.  
  
"How much did you hear kid?" asked the Stand Owner, Davis.  
  
"How do you know about the digital world? Have you guys been there? My friends and I need to know, so please tell us." JP matched question for question.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"JP sure is taking a long time to get some noodles. Maybe we better head over there." This was Koji, a young teenager in 6th grade. He was wearing his standard outfit-a yellow shirt, a blue jacket, and blue pants. His suggestion was met with approval by all except Takuya, another 6th grader. Takuya styled himself the leader of the gang. He was about to object, when Tommy said, "Look! JP looks like he's in trouble! We gotta go help him!"  
  
This suggestion was met with approval all around, and the group of digi- destined started to head over there. They gathered around JP, and Davis (the stand owner) noticed something in their pockets.  
  
"What do you guys have in your pockets?" he asked.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" was the smart reply that came from Zoë.  
  
"Just let me see, and if it is what I hope it is, then we have quite a bit to talk about" Davis said.  
  
So every kid brought out his/her digivice, and displayed them before Davis.  
  
"TK! You gotta see this man! We found the new digi-destined! That is, if these things are real." TK hurried over to peer over Davis' shoulder. All he could say was "Wow!" But then, Davis asked, "So what partners do you guys have? Which digimon chose you guys? With digivices like these, they gotta be powerful."  
  
All the kids looked at each other, and shared mutual looks of what-is-he- talking-about. Tommy, unwisely, said, "What do you mean-partners? What partners? Do you mean our spi-" He was stopped by Takuya's hand over his mouth.  
  
Takuya gave Tommy a look that said 'Don't say too much-yet'. Tommy nodded, and Takuya asked of TK and Davis, "How do we know we can trust you. We don't know anything about you, and besides, this doesn't seem to be the best place to talk. How about you bring us some proof that we can trust you, when-or if-we meet at another time and place."  
  
TK shrugged and said, "Meet us behind the school tomorrow around two, OK?" Everyone agreed, and they went home to think about the day's developments.  
  
The next day, all of the digi-destined, (Author's Note: This is seasons 1, 2, and 4. I'm saying season three takes place in another world.) except Mimi, gathered behind the school to meet the new digi-destined. There were 11 people there, waiting for the new arrivals. There were 5 older men and women, and 6 younger ones. The younger ones appeared to be about 6 years younger than the older ones.  
  
An older digi-destined with brown hair and goggles stepped up and said  
  
"Roll Call! Sound off! Joe!" An older digi-destined with blue hair and glasses raised his hand and said "Here!"  
  
"Sora!" Another older digi-destined with blonde hair and a blue helmet stood up and said "Here!"  
  
"Matt!" An old digi-destined with blonde spiky hair raised his hand and said "Present!"  
  
"Izzy, our very own computer genius!" Yet another older digi-destined with brown hair and his eyes glued to his laptop computer said "Wha- Oh, Here!"  
  
"Tai!" No one answered so the older one tried again. "Tai!" When no one answered, he looked up and noticed the stares, mad face(s), and amused grins. "Oh Yeah! I'm Tai! Here!"  
  
He continued on "Kari!" "Tai, you know I'm here. You yourself insisted on driving us." A younger digi-destined had said. You could tell just by looking at the young woman and older man that they were probably brother and sister.  
  
"Yeah, Kari, I know, but I'm doing this by the book." "All right Tai, Here!"  
  
"TK!" The young man whom Takuya and the gang had met the day before stood up and said "Here, Tai!"  
  
"Cody!" A young man with short, dark brown hair raised his hand and said "Here!"  
  
"Yolei!" A young woman with Indigo eyes, and purplish-maroonish hair-mostly covered by a bandana-raised her hand and said "Present!"  
  
"All righty, did I miss anyone, anyone at all?" a smirk was on his face as he said it. The other young man, the stand owner-Davis, that the gang had met the day before stood up and said, "You skipped me! You left me out! Who made that list, let me see!"  
  
"Davis, just say 'Here!'"  
  
Davis said, a little sullenly, "All right, Here!"  
  
"And Finally, our very own younger genius, Ken! Is Ken here?" Just then, the genius in question came running around the corner, gasping for breath, "Sorry-I'm late-I had to-run all the way-here. Mom-wouldn't let me-leave on time."  
  
Tai said, "All right, Davis, TK, now that we know everyone except Mimi is here, why don't you tell us why we were called to this emergency meeting of digi-destined"  
  
Without much drama, TK said, "Well, day before yesterday, I went to the digital world, and found that the digimon have been sensing another evil force. They think it has something to do with the rumors about 'Legendary Warriors' that suddenly came to the digital world, and just as suddenly, most of them disappeared. Yesterday, I went to talk to Davis about it, and while we were talking, we found some kids with digivices. At least, they looked like digivices. So we told them to meet us here around two today, so they should be here pretty soon. Did I leave anything out, Davis?"  
  
Davis sighed, "Yeah, you left out something important. When we asked about their partners, they looked as though they didn't have a clue. They just shared a what's-he-talking-about-look. I don't know, guys, we may not be able to trust them."  
  
He stopped talking when he heard Veemon whisper into his ear, " Someone's coming, Davis!" Veemon quietly slipped back into Davis' pack. He almost chuckled to himself, thinking about all of the digimon that had gathered in one area to meet the new possible digi-destined.  
  
And sure enough, Veemon was right. Takuya, in his yellow shirt, red jacket, and khaki pants, JP, in a new blue and yellow outfit that looked exactly like his last one, Zoë, in her lavender jacket, blue and white striped shirt, and lavender skirt, Tommy, in his white shirt and yellow hat, and Koji with his yellow shirt, blue jacket, and blue pants, came around the corner. Making sure that all of the digimon were hidden, everyone stood to greet the new arrivals. Noticing they had no packs in which their digimon might hide, a few of the digi-destined shared looks that plainly said 'frauds'.  
  
Tai went to meet them, along with Davis and TK following behind.  
  
"Hi. My name's Tai, and TK and Davis here say that you guys are the new digi-destined. So if you are digi-destined, maybe you can tell us about the digital world as it is of now. We haven't been for a long time, and we'd like it if you could share with us." Tai chose his words carefully, making sure not to give anything away, just in case.  
  
"All right. We'll tell you everything we can, until you show us proof that we can trust you."  
  
"Fair enough," said Tai, "We'll show you our proof, but if you don't pay up, you all have to promise not to tell anyone about what you see. Joe?"  
  
Joe took off his bag, and Gomamon came out. Zoë was the first to rush over, squealing with joy. "GOMAMON!" she shouted.  
  
"There's your proof." Tai said, a little shocked that Zoë recognized Gomamon.  
  
"All right. I know I a lady's mon, but this is overdoing it a little."  
  
"Zoë! Don't give away our cover! Come on back." This was Takuya, a little frustrated that Zoë had blown their cover.  
  
"I guess it's time to introduce ourselves." Said Sora, always the practical one. "I'm Sora; and this is Tai. You already know TK and Davis, and here's- " The introductions went on.  
  
"I'm Takuya, This is Koji, JP, Tommy, and there on the end is Zoë. I guess you know about us, that we're telling the truth when we say we've been to the digital world. But what about you? I guess we can trust you, because you have Gomamon, but-" He left his sentence unfinished. "I guess we should tell you about ourselves, and I'll start. Like I said, my name is Takuya, and I possess the spirit and beast spirit of the Legendary Warrior of Fire. I-"  
  
He was cut short by Yolei's gasp. "You mean YOU'RE the legendary warriors! I can't believe it. I mean, you're not even digimon. At least-oh, that didn't come out right. What I mean to say is-oh bother."  
  
"What she means is, how can you be the legendary warriors? You're way to young." This was Izzy, typing away on his computer.  
  
This remark was met with disapproval by all of the legendary warriors, especially Takuya and Koji.  
  
"We can prove it! Just watch. We are legendary warriors, or we become legendary warriors at least!" This was Takuya, not thinking before he spoke- as usual.  
  
"We'd like to see that. If you can prove it, then we'll show you what you need to know. If you want, we can even show you how to get to the digital world. IF you can prove it." This was Ken, who had been silent up to this point. Something bothered him about these kids, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
The gangs separated into huddles to talk about it. "I've been feeling an emptiness sort of inside my soul, you know. Ever since we got back to the real world, it's like I've been losing contact with my spirits." Takuya said, now wondering if this was smart. "I didn't think much of it until we got here." Takuya paused, and Zoë said,  
  
"I've been feeling the same thing. You're right. It could be the absence of our spirits. But it seems mine is totally gone." She paused, and looked at the others. They were all nodding, saying that it was possible, and more than just possible-it was likely.  
  
I'll give it a go. I seem to have the strongest bond with my spirits. If it doesn't happen with me, then we know something's wrong." Takuya said, hoping against hope that the emptiness he felt in his soul wasn't the absence of his spirits.  
  
They returned to where they had been standing, and waited for the other, older group to get back.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The older group was talking about the possibilities. "If they are telling the truth, then we'll show them the way to the digital world. If they aren't, then we have a problem." This was Kari, wondering al the while how it possibly could be true. 'But then again, I was even younger than they were when I got my crest. It seems more likely that they are legendary warriors than I was a digi-destined at age 8.'  
  
TK was silent, thinking about the look of despair on Koji's face when he saw one of the others say something. Then Koji nodded slowly and said something. 'If only our crests hadn't been destroyed. Maybe my crest could do something to ease his despair.'  
  
Just then, Gennai appeared in their midst. He said, "TK, you're right. Your crest could do something to help Koji. But that entire group will need the help of all your crests sooner than you think. TK, I was sent to bring you and Kari your crests-new of course. The crests will help them now. To harness the power inside your crests, you must hold them in front of you and, well, I'm not really sure what will happen then. But hold it between you and the person you decide to help. All of you other digi-destined will get your crests as the need arises. But TK, Kari, your crests are needed desperately now. Your crests will guide you to the one that most needs your help now. Sorry, my time is up. I was only allowed a few short moments in which to give these to you, and I must be going now." With that, Gennai started to fade out. "Don't forget, you can contact me on the Internet with your digivices."  
  
And finally, he was gone. "What did he mean, they would need our help? And why do only TK and Kari get their crests now?" were the main questions. While they were being asked, however, TK and Kari found a heat source around their necks. They found a fine silver chain, and on it hung their crests. Not their old ones, but very similar. For example, a single word was etched on the backs-on Kari's, Light; and on TK's, Hope.  
  
When they pulled them out from under their shirts, TK's crest pointed at Takuya, but Kari's didn't point at anyone.  
  
Then they noticed that the kids were waiting for them, and started walking back towards where they had previously been standing.  
  
Ken said, "Alright, prove to us that you are the legendary warriors. If even one of you can prove it to us, then we'll help you however we can.  
  
Takuya stepped forward and said, "I'll go first." Bringing out his digivice, he shouted the words he had come to know so well.  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"  
  
But try as he might, he couldn't seem to feel the spirit's presence. He looked at the others, at JP, Tommy, Zoë, and Koji in particular, and shouted again.  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"  
  
Again he failed to feel the spirit's presence. Takuya sank down to his knees in despair. He felt like his life was meaningless. The spirit's presence inside him had felt like the fulfillment of his destiny. Now he felt like a small child lost in a huge world-small and meaningless.  
  
TK sensed the ominous despair emanating off of Takuya. He stepped forward and brought out his crest. Not knowing why he did so, TK dropped down to his knees, so he was on the same level as Takuya. He held his crest over Takuya's heart, and whispered, almost as if to himself, "Hope's Power, Energize."  
  
A blinding white light suddenly exploded from the crest. No one afterward could accurately describe it, for all seemed to sense something different. TK put it best by saying, "It was the power of Hope that had lain dormant in the crest. When I said 'Hope's Power, Energize' the power was unleashed, and it brought hope to those despairing nearby."  
  
The crest of hope had a small effect on Takuya. When TK rose, he still was on his knees. Then again, the crest must have brought him just enough hope to give it one more try. He shook his head, tears still streaming from his eyes to drop into the dust. Quietly, to himself, he said one simple word.  
  
"Spirit."  
  
He said it again, and a third time, louder. The final time he said it, he shouted it.  
  
"SPIRIT!"  
  
Slowly, he felt something change inside him. He looked at his digivice, and saw the image of Agunimon's spirit. He slowly stood up, and again tried the words that always left him with a sense of purpose.  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"  
  
He could feel Agunimon's presence in his body now. He felt his clothes, and all other signs of outward appearance, be stripped away from him. He felt Agunimon's armor come and take the place of his clothes-first came the head piece, then the armor for his arms, and finally for his legs. He felt the armor being pressed to his body, being absorbed into his body, becoming his body. He felt that small, but noticeable, change that always came when human blood was transformed into digimon data.  
  
His transformation was finally complete. He was now Agunimon, Legendary Warrior of Fire.  
  
Takuya could feel all of the digi-destined staring at him. He had a feeling that JP, Tommy, Koji, and Zoë probably were trying to keep from laughing at the comical faces that the other digi-destined probably wore. He turned around, and, true to his prediction, Zoë, JP, Tommy, and Koji were trying not to laugh. He looked at the others and found it difficult not to laugh, too.  
  
All the digi-destined were staring at him, except for Zoë, JP, Tommy, Koji. He looked down at himself and smiled. He really was Agunimon. He remembered the strange sort of vision that had come to him once, a dream, almost. In it he had been in a dark place, despairing. But then a blinding white light came, and led him out of the darkness. He seemed to feel, rather than hear, a word being spoken to him-Hope.  
  
He smiled to himself and returned to reality. "Wow. They really are surprised!" Agunimon's thoughts were interrupted when Tai said, "I guess you guys really don't need partners. You can actually become digimon. Wow!"  
  
Davis added to Tai's comment "Yeah. We really didn't know what to believe when you told us about actually becoming digimon, but man, can you guys ever do it!" TK's, Kari's, and Matt's nods accentuated Davis' statement.  
  
"I would show you guys my beast spirit, but I don't know if I could make it. I almost couldn't make it to my human spirit, so it would be a little risky trying to transform into my beast spirit." As he was saying this, Agunimon swayed from side to side a little, and when he was finished speaking, he fell, de-spirit evolving back into Takuya's natural body.  
  
When Takuya awoke, he heard voices saying, "Well, what happened? Why did he become himself again?" and the answers, mainly in Koji's voice "We de- spirit evolve when we lose all our energy, or when we get hurt really badly. And that's all that happened. He de-spirit evolved. Don't worry; he should be getting up soon. And when he does, he'll be just fine. I'm actually surprised he's been out this long."  
  
Takuya decided that this would be the perfect moment for a groan, and as he opened his eyes, that is exactly what he did. 'Man, that wasn't even entirely fake. That spirit-evolution took a lot out of me. Why?'  
  
He heard choruses of "He's coming 'round." and "He's waking up." He tried to sit up, but he couldn't without the dull ache in his chest bursting into a sharp pain. He gasped for a moment, and then just contented himself with lying down with his eyes opened mostly, and his head turned toward his fellow digi-destined.  
  
"What happened back there? I remember I spirit-evolved and told you guys I would show you my beast spirit, but it might not be smart, and then everything went black." Takuya said, trying his best to remember what had happened. "Were we attacked or something? Was it only me? Tell me you guys- what happened?"  
  
Tai started to say something, but he accidentally started the same time as Koji. Koji allowed Tai to go first, so he said "You.uh.de-spirit evolved from Agunimon back into your normal self. We guessed that your spirit evolution in this world is a lot harder than in the digital world."  
  
Koji added, "We talked while you were out, and we found out that the digimon have been sensing an evil in the digital world. We're guessing it has something to do with Cherubimon and the other legendary warriors. Zoë, JP, Tommy, and I have also told them everything about us. They know about the spirits, beast spirits, and our quest to stop Cherubimon."  
  
Then it hit Takuya. "What digimon? Do you guys actually have digimon here? Or can you go to the digital world?" Sora, who had just reentered the room, said "Yes to both. The older digi-destined have digimon in the real world, and the younger digi-destined have digivices that can open a digi-port."  
  
"A digi-what?"  
  
"A portal that allows the digi-destined to enter the digital world."  
  
"Oh. Can I meet the digimon?"  
  
"Sure. Everyone else has. Biyomon, come on out."  
  
Out popped a bird-like digimon with pink feathers. Tai called out Agumon, a small orange dinosaur-looking digimon.  
  
Agumon said, "So you're finally awake. Wait till you guys see me digivolve!"  
  
Takuya replied, "Yeah I'm awake. What is digivolve?"  
  
Izzy, who had entered the room after Sora, corrected him. "'What is Digivolution?' you mean. It is the process of evolution that allows the digimon to reach higher levels of being."  
  
When blank stares greeted him, he said, "Simply put, Digivolution is evolution for a digimon that happens in seconds. A little like your spirit evolution. By the way, guys, we got a digiport open, and we're all packing to go the Digital World. I came to give a ten-minute warning. Let's go!" 


	2. Chapter Two: Memories Resurface

FYI: I'm going to call the youngest, newest group of digi-destined (Takuya, Zoë, JP, Tommy, and Koji) the Chosens, the middle group (TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken) the D-2's, and the oldest (Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe) are the D-1's.  
  
Last Time:  
  
Guys, we got a digiport open, and we're all packing to go the Digital World. I came to give a ten-minute warning. Let's go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Takuya, Koji, Zoë, JP, and Tommy stood before the computer, they were all wondering the same thing: "Is THAT how we're going to get to the digital world?"  
  
Davis, however, interrupted their thoughts by bringing out his digivice and holding it before the computer screen. "The digiport closed while we were all getting ready, so I'm going to open a new one, alright?"  
  
The kids nodded as Davis shouted, "DIGI-PORT, OPEN!" Then he held his digivice to the screen again, and then, he was gone! But when they looked at the computer screen, they saw him in totally different clothes, standing in a small clearing in a grove of trees, and hugging the blue dinosaur-like digimon-Veemon. The middle group of digi-destined felt a vibration in their pockets. They knew it was Davis with the message telling them it was OK.  
  
Everyone else-except Matt, Cody, and Joe, they were staying behind with excuses for the parents-got out their digivices and pointed them at the screen. Instantly, they were all transported into the digital world.  
  
At first, as they were picking themselves up off the ground, everything appeared normal; nothing seemed wrong. But when they were up, everyone, i everyone /i, noticed the darkened ground, the clouded skies, and the awful stench that rose from the charred remains of a building. "Is the digital world always like this?" asked Yolei, not noticing the shocked faces on the Chosens.  
  
With clenched fists, JP asked Zoë, "Isn't this the Digimon Kindergarten? You know, with Tsudomon, Kapurimon, and Togemon? What happened?"  
  
Before Zoë could answer, Ophanimon's voice came over the D-Scanners. "Digi- Destined, Welcome back to the digital world. Much has happened since you left. We are grateful to have the Legendary Warriors return. Cherubimon is once again wreaking havoc on the digital world. You must stop him. Return to the Rose Morning Star, to the place where you left for the real world. You will fight Duskmon again, and you must defeat him. I am uploading new information into your digivices now. Good Luck-the fate of the digital world is once again in your hands."  
  
When the voice stopped, The D-1's and D-2's looked at the Chosens, questions written all over their faces. Most were, "Who does that voice belong to? Where is it coming from?" But Ken and Izzy shared a knowing look, saying that they shared a hypothesis about where the voice came from. The Chosens ignored all of this, sharing a look that said only one thing: Let's get going.  
  
Out of habit, Takuya asked Bokumon, "Hey Bokumon, How do we get to the Rose Morning Star again?" before realizing that Bokumon wasn't there. "I'm gonna miss the little guy. Naemon too. I wonder what's happened to Saraphimon's digi-egg. You know-if it's hatched yet." The others nodded, showing that they, too, shared those wonderings.  
  
"Well, let's find a Trailmon that'll take us to the Dark Gate." (A/n: Is that what it's called?) This was Zoë, remembering how last time; they all won the Great Trailmon Race and won a trip to the Hamburger Village. Her stomach was growling almost as loudly as it had then. The others heard and smiled, also remembering.  
  
As they saw the Chosens smile, the D- 1's and 2's gathered in a group and discussed this 'Rose Morning Star' and how to get there. Again, Gennai appeared to them, this time through Izzy's laptop. A screen popped up, and he said, "Hello again. I know it is unusual to see me in just two days, but tell the others about a village not far from here. That isn't why I came, though. A colleague of mine will already have spoken to the Chosens, and you will likely have heard her. She spoke of a 'Rose Morning Star'. Go there with the Chosens. Kari, once there, we will need the power of your crest. Tai, your crest is to be needed even sooner than Kari's. I now restore it to you. Davis, I will soon give you the Crest of Miracles, and Ken, the Crest of Kindness will also be needed soon. I cannot tell you exactly when, but it will be soon. Again, I was only given a short time to tell you this message. Next we meet, our discussion will be lengthier. Good luck. Gennai out!"  
  
With that, he disappeared; again leaving them with many unanswered questions. Tai felt a heat source under his shirt, and found a thin chain. On it hung his crest. He pulled it out, and looked at it again. He felt it pull its chain slightly to the right, pointing at Tommy, the little kid that hung out with the Chosens. 'He must be one of their brothers. It's highly unlikely that a kid so young can be a Chosen.' Thought Tai. "But then again, he's no younger than TK was on our first adventure. I suppose he might be a Chosen."  
  
Meanwhile, while Tai was pondering Tommy and his crest's strange reaction to the boy, the Chosens began talking about Cherubimon, and the remaining Legendary Warriors. Grumblemon and Arbormon were accounted for, leaving Renomon, Mercurymon and Duskmon. Tommy noticed Tai looking at him strangely, and he saw the crest in Tai's hand. 'Isn't that like the thing that helped Takuya spirit evolve?' He little knew how soon he would know the answer.  
  
Approximately five minutes later, the groups got back together to discuss how to get to the Rose Morning Star. They all agreed to get to the Forest Terminal first-despite the bad memories-since it wasn't that far from the Digimon Kindergarten. "Poor Kapurimon, Togemon. Why did it have to be you?"  
  
The D-1's thought of Mimi, and how it would hurt her to know that a Togemon had been destroyed. And Matt was standing to the side, as he had been since they told him that a Tsudomon had come to the school. They believed he was mourning for the loss of a friend; even with Gabumon by his side, he still seemed depressed.  
  
Kari was worried about the lack of action in her crest, as TK's had glowed moments after he got it, and she had noticed Tai's glow when he pulled it out from under his shirt. 'It's almost like when Sora's crest wouldn't glow. Now it's mine. . .' But she prevented herself from thinking thoughts that she knew would only make her more depressed. Instead, she turned her thoughts toward Gatomon, whom she had let out of the bag a moment before.  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
Gatomon was getting cramped. She knew from instinct that they were back in the digital world-her home. She started squirming, and she began to get impatient.  
  
"Kari, how about you let this cat out of the bag, eh? They haven't met me yet, thanks to our quick exit."  
  
Kari didn't answer. Instead, she took the bag off her shoulder, set it on the ground, and slowly unzipped it, her thoughts distracted. Gatomon leaped from the bag and onto her shoulder.  
  
*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*  
  
While Kari was musing about Gatomon, TK was missing the weight of Patamon on his head. 'I have a bad feeling about this. Patamon should have been here to meet us. His territory isn't that far off. But maybe, just maybe, he could have-no! I won't let myself think such thoughts. He'll meet us in just a moment.'  
  
Matt, joining the group, walked over to TK and asked, "Hey TK, where's Patamon? Everyone else has his or her digimon. Shouldn't Patamon be here?" He stopped, waiting for TK to answer. "I don't know. I guess because we're so close to his territory, He wasn't transported here. We'll meet up with him soon." But Matt, who knew TK best, saw a hidden fear.  
  
They were interrupted by Izzy, whose laptop had let him know that he had an e-mail. "You guys, it's from Gen- it's from a friend. Here, I'll skip the important stuff and read it to you. 'The angel knight digimon Saraphimon had a fight with the legendary warriors. He lost, and his data was reformatted. However, his digi-egg hasn't appeared in Primary Village, and that means trouble. That isn't worst, though. I've hears rumors that Angemon also fell to the legendary warriors. I'm sorry, TK, but it looks like they're true. His digi-egg hasn't appeared in Primary Village either. Good luck, and sorry I had to be the bearer of bad news.' And that's all there is."  
  
"We could have told you that Cherubimon had a fight with the legendary warriors. AND we could have told you that he lost. And we know who has his digi-egg, too." Zoë exclaimed. "But who's this Patamon? And what does he have to do with TK?"  
  
Matt answered, speaking for the first time since they told him about the Tsudomon, answered, "Patamon was TK's partner. He was a great friend to all of us. He's saved our lives more than once-even single-handedly defeating LordDevimon once. This is hard for all of us-especially since he's been reformatted before." This new bit of information left the group silent for a while.  
  
Davis, who couldn't stay depressed for long, broke the silence by starting to whistle a tune that we all know so well. Kari, who recognized it first, began to sing softly, "Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon, Monster Friends to the Boys and Girls! Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon, Champions of the Digital World! Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon, Monster Friends to the Boys and Girls! Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon, Champions of the Digital World!"  
  
And they went on, singing softly at first but steadily growing louder. Others joined in, and the Chosens eventually caught on to the words once they realized it was only repeating. Once everyone was singing, Matt started the verse. (A/N: What is the verse. If someone could e-mail it to me-that would be great.) The Chosens were amazed at his wonderful voice, and they almost missed the beginning of the chorus. But soon, everyone was singing happily, notably lightening the mood.  
  
Not far away, a small digimon was sitting on the ground. In its rookie stage, it was known as Candlemon, and it was talking to what appeared to be a small flame-like.flame. He was sitting down, apparently waiting for, or expecting, someone. "Lord Saraphimon said she would come near here. But then again, Lord Saraphimon has been reformatted into data-if the rumors are true. He may have been mistaken. But I will have faith. I will wait for another day." Just then, he heard a faint noise. "Flamo, do you hear that?" he asked. The flame, only Candlemon could understand him, said, "Yes I hear it. Could it be that the girl you await is with them?"  
  
Candlemon, unable to contain himself, said, "I'm positive that she's there! I'll get to see her again! Oh, Kari, I'm on my way!" With that, Candlemon began to run as fast as he could toward the group. 'I wonder if she'll recognize me? I hope she will! But what if she doesn't?' Candlemon's thoughts were jumbled, and it was all he could do to keep from saying them aloud.  
  
Takuya stopped the group. "Something's coming!" He said, not wanting to let the thing know they knew it was coming. "Ready, guys? I'm going to try something. Follow my lead." He brought out his digivice and said, "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"  
  
In the digital world, the evolution worked perfectly; it went without a hitch. He looked at himself, and realized he was Agunimon, Legendary Warrior of Fire, once again. The digi-destined looked at him anew. His armor was bright; the symbol of Fire glowed on his belt, and the sun shown through his hair, giving it a golden-red color. But the Chosens knew right away, as soon as he Spirit Evolved, that something was different; they just couldn't put their finger on it. Matt noticed what was different first. "On his belt! Tai, tell me what you see on his belt!" Tai looked, and gasped. Matt said, "Tai, our symbols are on his belt! That means that, somehow, he holds the power of the Crests of Courage and Friendship." The others overheard them, and gasped. Zoë, Tommy, and JP just looked confused. Koji alone looked like he was into what was being said.  
  
Suddenly Agunimon noticed that it was quiet. "You guys, hush! The thing is still here, and it's watching us. So Hush and let me concentrate!" Candlemon knew that his game was up. He had seen Agunimon, and he remembered what had happened last time they met. He gave up and decided to leave his fate in the hands of a girl who probably didn't remember him. He stepped out of the bushes and confronted Agunimon.  
  
Kari, from the moment she first saw Candlemon, knew something was familiar about the digimon. Gatomon, sensing her partner's distress, came out onto her shoulder. She, too, noticed that something was familiar about Candlemon, but she couldn't place it. She suddenly thought of Myotismon, and remembered. She remembered why it was so familiar, and she started to cry.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Wizardmon, a powerful champion-level digimon, knelt before Myotismon. He stole a glance to the left, to look at Gatomon. "Well, was your mission successful? Did you complete it?" Asked Myotismon, a very powerful, very Evil, Ultimate-level Digimon. Wizardmon had been dreading this question, but he knew that it had to come up. "Master, our mission to create a portal to the real world was entirely successful. But our entire mission was not completed totally." Myotismon became very angry. He stood up and unleashed his attack. "Crimson Lightning!" Wizardmon moved slightly and blocked most of the attack, protecting Gatomon. Even still, she felt numb; when the numbness began to fade, she felt ready to de-digivolve. Wizardmon was paralyzed, but when the paralysis wore off, he de-digivolved into Candlemon. Because of their great emotional bond, Gatomon could almost feel his pain; of what she could feel, she realized anew that Myotismon could kill them without a thought.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Gatomon thought to the end of the battle against Myotismon, and started sobbing anew. Wizardmon had sacrificed himself to save Gatomon and Kari, and she would never forget it. Kari held Gatomon close, and she wondered what could make Gatomon sob like this. 'The only time she ever cried like this was when,' Kari gulped back tears, knowing if she let them fall, she would be just like Gatomon, 'was when Wizardmon died, and when he visited us at the TV station.' Kari finished the thought, and reality struck home. She knew why Candlemon was so familiar, and it shocked her so that she couldn't move.  
  
The Chosens looked at Gatomon, and at Kari. Zoë moved to help Kari, but Mimi stopped her. "She'll tell us when she's ready. This happens sometimes, especially when they think about Wizardmon." At the mention of Wizardmon, Zoë started, and she asked, "What does Wizardmon have to do with Kari?" Mimi just looked at her, and said, "Ask Kari about that sometime, she'll tell you." Zoë looked at Mimi oddly, but let the subject drop.  
  
Agunimon suddenly charged at Candlemon, and shouted, "PYRO TORNADO!" Candlemon dodged the attack and suddenly halted. He looked at Kari, and knew she recognized him. But one look at the others told him that none of them knew what was going on. 'They don't recognize me!' he thought sadly. He suddenly thought of something, and said:  
  
"CANDLEMON, DIGIVOLVE TO."  
  
A blue light surrounded Candlemon, until he was completely hidden from the sight of the digi-destined.  
  
"WIZARDMON!!!"  
  
Everyone gasped and froze. Mimi shook her head, and Tai looked to his sister. Agunimon remained oblivious to all these. He waited for Wizardmon to charge him, and when he didn't, Agunimon took the initiative and suddenly charged Wizardmon. Kari shouted, "NO!" as loud as she possibly could, and Takuya stopped, his fist inches away from Wizardmon's face.  
  
Everything was silent as Kari and Gatomon, shaking with silent sobs, advanced forward. Wizardmon, who previously had sub-consciously been floating upwards, floated to ground level. As they prepared to meet, Gatomon suddenly began running. At the last moment, she leaped and landed in Wizardmon's arms. Her sobs became louder, and she kept saying his name over and over. Kari soon reached them, and she, too, went into Wizardmon's arms.  
  
The three friends slowly began to dry their eyes, and turned to rejoin the rest of the group.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, how was that? I got several e-mails requesting more, so here it is! Still, if I don't get at least another review requesting more, I will discontinue this story. 


End file.
